


Sleeping

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt signs in his sleep. Drabble from the Hearing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

Blaine is walking back into Kurt’s bedroom, the glass of water he’d gotten up to get in his hand. He’s just about to crawl back into bed and attempt to catch a few more hours of sleep before he has to get to class, when he sees it. Kurt’s hands are moving. It’s not a huge movement, he’s not making complete signs, but he is signing.

Kurt’s always been a big sleep talker. Blaine’s often woken up to small puffs of air on his cheek letting him know that Kurt’s talking in his sleep. However, this is the first time that Blaine’s ever seen Kurt sign in his sleep and it brings a smile to his face to see. He pulls out his phone so that he can try to film it to show Kurt in the morning. The video will be grainy and dark since the only light in the room is coming in from the moon, but Blaine can make out the movements even if he can’t make out what he’s saying.

Unable to stop grinning, he crawls back under the covers and cuddles in close to Kurt.

“I love you,” he whispers into his neck, knowing Kurt will never hear him. He’s too embarrassed about his voice to ever say it aloud when Kurt’s awake, but he feels like he needs to do something to meet Kurt halfway. Kurt’s spent the last two years in interpreting classes on top of being a full time student at NYADA and having a part time job, and those classes were all for Blaine. So that they could communicate better. He’s not sure if he’s ever thanked Kurt for taking that initiative, but he needs to. That, more than any other act, has shown Blaine how much Kurt really cares about him.


End file.
